<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everybody Hates Anne Boleyn (except the Ladies In Waiting) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822150">Everybody Hates Anne Boleyn (except the Ladies In Waiting)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Band, Enemies to Friends, Maggie is a Good Friend, Other, Six the musical - Freeform, its angsty, just a bit of a parrlyn, ladies in waiting, like just friends, poor Anne, the queens are mean, theyre supportive, we love maggie in this household, we love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You shouldn't believe everything you read (or hear)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everybody Hates Anne Boleyn (except the Ladies In Waiting)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is an ask i got on tumblr!! enjoy!! some derogatory terms are used, please read with caution</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The six wives of Henry VIII had come back to life. They had been in the 21st century for almost a year and no one was talking to Anne Boleyn. Unless they were doing rehearsals, even then they only spoke to her when it was needed, never upon their own accord. As much as Anne tried, no one would even look her way. In all honesty, she wondered why, if they could talk to Katherine and treat her like she was a fragile glass doll, then why was it a problem to talk to her? Anne managed to find out a week before the show went on stage.</p><p>She was sitting on the podium Maggie usually stood on trying to catch her breath from the dancing, when she caught a glimpse of the rest of the group huddled in a corner. Anne frowned but left then to it, being excluded wasn't unusual. But when Catherine Parr let out a loud laugh whilst looking her way, Anne had enough. She didn't know why it was today. But she decided to stand up for herself. Joan grabbed her arm and shook her head, "Anne, that might not have been about you." She tried to calm the seething female down.</p><p>"I don't care Joan! This has gone on long enough." Anne spat, immediately feeling guilty about snapping at Joan. "I'm sorry Jo, but I can't be in a performance with them if they won't look at me."</p><p>"What do you mean?" Maria asked.</p><p>"You don't know?" She asked. The four ladies look at her, obviously wanting to know what was going on. "You mean, you haven't noticed the others completely blanking me for the past year?"</p><p>Maggie's eyes hardened. "What on earth?" She looked as angry as the day Anne told her that she was going to get beheaded.</p><p>"So, you see, I need to put an end to it." They seemed convinced, so Joan let go and let Anne move towards the queens.</p><p>The group turned to face her, each giving her an innocent look. Katherine was behind Jane, giving Anne the biggest puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen. Anne knew it was only an act but she couldn't resist those eyes. She faltered, but heard Catherine of Aragon snicker in the background and her anger took over. "What's so funny guys?" She asked, a sickly sweet smile on her face.</p><p>"Catherine was just telling us a funny story." Anna said, a smile on her face.</p><p>"About what?"</p><p>"You and Henry." Katherine piped up, causing the rest of the group to elapse in a fit of giggles. All except Catherine Parr, who had the decency to look guilty.</p><p>"Well, I have a few stories i could tell about Catalina." Anne knew what she was doing when she said the woman's spanish name. And she got the right reaction. Catherine's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Yeah, like that one time she walked in on me and Henry having se-"</p><p>"That's enough!" Jane shouted, covering Katherine's ears.</p><p>"What, poor baby can't hear a curse word?" Anne spoke as though she was having a conversation with a toddler.</p><p>"No need to be rude Anne."</p><p>"Because that's fair! I go for that whore once and all of a sudden it's a problem. But when you ignore me, laugh about me and say horrible things in front of me that's okay?" Anne shouted, she balled her fists, her nails digging into her skin. She probably drew blood, but she needed to have control over her emotions.</p><p>"You don't know what she's been through." Aragon and Jane said at the same time.</p><p>"But because you both knew me to an extent it's fine?" Anne felt the anger leave her, it was replaced by hopelessness.</p><p>"Well, yeah. The bigger factor is: you got charged with incest, no one else did." Jane said, a smugness in her voice that made Katherine step away.</p><p>"You- think I would ever-" Anne felt a lump form in her throat. The tears that were threatening to spill trickled silently down her cheeks. "To George?" She felt arms wrap around her, knowing it was Maggie she turned into them and let the smaller female hug her.</p><p>"Guys-" Catherine Parr muttered, she wasn't laughing.</p><p>"What Cathy?" Jane asked, turning on her.</p><p>"I think that was too far." Parr said, looking at the floor.</p><p>"She called Kitty a whore!"</p><p>"And? That's never an excuse to go at someone like that. I've been trying to justify all you lot have been saying, but I just can't. You're all disgusting." Catherine stated, rather calm for what was just said. She moved away from the group and over to Maggie, the girl had a small smile on her face.</p><p>"I knew you would come to your senses Cathy." Maggie proudly whispered, holding a sobbing Anne. "Now, let's get you to bed, yeah?"</p><p>"That sounds nice. Also, thanks Cathy." Anne mumbled, letting go of Maggie and turning to face her. She had a small smile on her face. "Now I can talk to someone." She sounded so sad, Cathy ran to her and almost knocked them both over in a hug.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my tumblr is @the-final-wife</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>